Mischief
by igetupseteasily
Summary: What if David never met Star? What if when the Emersons moved to town, Mike wasn't the teenager that got turned. I'm bad at summaries, I've noticed. Rating is for language. OCDavid.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. But mmm, they're so gorgeous. )**

**A/N: There was no Star. Well, there is, but David has no interest in her. There will be Laddie, The Frog Brothers, and The Emersons of course. Not much will happen as it did in the movie. Some, but not much.**

"Missy!" My mother called from upstairs. I was sitting downstairs with my brother Sam. My mother didn't like my full name. Mischief Isabella Emerson. My father picked it out.

I scrunched my nose up at the nickname as I looked over at Sam. She didn't call him 'Sammy'.

"Missy!"

"Yeah, ma?"

"Do you want to go into town with me, honey?"

I beamed. I loved my mom, I really did, I just hated that nickname. "Yeah!"

"Does Sam want to go?"

"Sammypoo do you want to go to town with motherdear and I?" I asked him sweetly.

"Sure," he shrugged, "it's not like grandpa really took me."

We had just moved to Santa Carla, and from what I saw it was pretty nice. I didn't go out the night prior with my brothers, as I helped my mom unpack, and my grandfather tidy up.

My brother Micheal was eighteen years old, I was seventeen, and Sam was only fifteen.

Mike got his looks from our father. Dark, curly hair and dark mysterious eyes to match. Sam, took after our mother with his light hair and eyes.

My guess is that I got a little of both from our parents. I was pale, like my mother, with the exception that she was only a little pale, I was so white, I could make milk look pale. My hair, which was a very dark brown like Mike's, fell in waves to my elbows. I had sidebangs that I parted over my right eye.

My eyes were a bright cobalt green, and they were set under perfectly arched eyebrows. My lips were full, which I think I got from my father's mother, and I always had them painted with red lipstick.

My personality however seemed to be mixed between my brothers'. I did good in school and I respected my mother, like Mike, but I loved to goof around and be childish, like Sam. There was one thing neither of my brothers were into however, and that was partying.

I mean, Mike went to a few occasional parties, and Sam went to birthday parties, but me, I went out every Friday and Saturday during the school year and got completely wasted. It was my own trait entirely, I had no idea whom I inherited it from.

I loved my brothers dearly. As a matter of fact, when I got my cartilage pierced for the second time, I brought Sam with me and he got his ear done. Then when I got my nose done, I had Mike come and hold my hand.

I had each earlobe pierced three times. My cartilage was pierced twice on my left ear, and my right nostril was pierced with a little diamond stud.

"Yeah mom, Sam will go! What's town like, Sam?"

"Eh, it's crowded and loud. They've got a comic book store. Then there's the video store where mom works, and Mike found some girl to pine after already."

I snorted, "Leave it to Mike to find a girl _here_."

"Get ready you two!"

I sighed loudly and went up the stairs to change.

I pulled on a cute black top with white polkadots, a denim mini skirt, and some black leggings. Then I brushed my hair before finding black pumps. I dashed downstairs.

"I'm ready!" I sang out.

Our mother dropped us off in town and Sam walked me over to the comic book store. While I was a girl, I could still appriciate a Batman comic every now and again.

After looking around for awhile, a tan boy approached us.

"Notice anything unusual about Santa Carla yet?"

"No, it's a pretty cool place," Sam answered.

"If you're a martian," I added on.

"Or a vampire," another boy spoke up and I jumped from his sudden appearance.

"Are you two sniffin' old newsprint or somethin'?" Sam asked laughing. I cracked a smile.

"You think you really know what's happening here don't you? Well, I'll tell you what buddy, you don't know shit. You think we just work in a comic book store for our folks, huh?"

I went to open my mouth, I never stood for anyone talking to either of my brother's like that. Sam beat me to it.

"Actually I thought it was a bakery."

I giggled and walked over to the Batman comics while they talked to Sam a bit more, before I heard Sam call me over.

"C'mon Mischief let's go," he called from the doorway.

I put the comic I was holding in my hands down, put my hands behind my back and skipped off behind my brother. Destination? Unknown.


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys. I do however own Mischief and her "keen fashion sense." I also don't own that line. That's from the Buffy The Vampire Slayer movie. Don't sue )**

It was only nine o'clock. Sam had to be home at nine-thirty and Mike had taken off with some girl he'd just met. I really didn't feel like going home, but I didn't feel like hanging around by myself to wind up as another missing person. I could always go and hang out with those boys in the comic shop. Hah, as if.

"You wanna get some icecream, Sammy?" I looked up at him. Although he was two years younger, he was taller than me by three inches _with_ the heels on. I was five foot two, and I wasn't going to grow anymore. Sam was five foot seven, and he was still growing. I didn't mind though, I liked being short.

"Sure, Miss, but you sure? I mean we don't have alot of money." While I may have hated being called Missy, I didn't mind just plain Miss. Missy just seemed too girly for me. And for the fact that it was Sam, my _favorite_ brother in the whole wide world, it was fine and dandy.

"Think again," I smirked, holding up the wallet of some stranger. I had swiped it. So what?

He rolled his eyes, "You're going to get into trouble again."

"Nah, I've 'changed my ways'," I quoted our mother giggling. She thought I had changed my ways, and in a way I had. I hadn't given up drinking and smoking and being a no-good-hoodlum as she called me. I'd just gotten better at hiding it.

There wasn't much in the man's wallet, so I bought Sam and I icecream, I bought myself a pack of cigarettes and a bold blue lighter, and I gave the rest of the money to some homeless girl, before disposing of the wallet.

"You're so odd," Sam surveyed me, "You steal money, to give it away?"

"Take from the rich and give to the poor," I grinned slyly at him, licking my icecream.

"Ah, fuck!" He exclaimed. He'd dropped his icecream.

"Now, now, Sam. What would mother say about this language?"

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get some napkins."

"Alright," I went back to eating my icecream when I noticed someone in front of me, "Jesus, Sam that was fast."

"I'm not Sam and I'm pretty sure I'm not Jesus."

I looked up and there was a cute blonde in front of me. He looked to be only nineteen, and he had the most amazing curly hair.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were my brother," I apologized.

"Or Jesus, for that matter," he grinned, "it's alright. Are you new around here?"

"Yes, we just moved here from Phoenix."

"Arizona?"

"Yes."

"Ah. I'm Marko."

"I'm Mischief." He looked at me skeptically. "Oh, I'm quite serious. Mischief Isabella Emerson."

"Hey Miss, what time is it?" Sam came up to me.

"Nine twenty," Marko answered.

"Oh hey," Sam said looking over at Marko, "I have to get home in ten minutes or I'm dead Mischief. You going to come?"

"I don't know, I guess I probably should, I mean, what else is there for me to do other than nag those comic creeps?"

"Hang out with me?" Marko suggested.

I smiled, "I just met you."

"It's me and a couple friends. We're having a party at our house. There'll be other girls there," he smiled reassuringly.

"Alright. Sam can you get home alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you, too."

I bit my lip as I watched my brother disappear into the crowd. I hoped to God nothing happened to him and that he got home alright.

"So, how about that party?" Marko grinned.

He led me over to where three other boys were. The eldest looked to be about twenty.

"Guys, this is Mischief. Mischief, these are the guys," he pointed at a brunette, "Dwayne," then a blonde, "Paul," and then another blonde, who was much more different than Marko and Paul. He must have been the leader of their little biker gang. I guessed that because they were all on bikes. "And this is David."

"Hi," I smiled shyly.

"Hey," they all looked me up and down as I noticed there were no other girls like Marko had promised, but the second my brain crossed that thought, it dropped out and I forgot about it entirely.

"Just climb onto David's bike," Marko whispered to me as he mounted his bike. I bit my lip and did as I was told, wrapping my arms around David's waist, pressing myself against him.

"Let's ride, boys," his voice wasn't loud, but when he spoke I felt vibrations throughout me as if he was shouting.

If I had been in a normal state of mind I would have panicked about how fast they went. But, for some reason or another, I had a fuzzy feeling about me that made me feel as if I was drunk, which I know I hadn't taken a drink since I'd left Phoenix.

The boys stopped short on the side of a cliff and David helped me off of his bike. He stopped to stare at me for a moment with a small smile on his face. "Mischief," he repeated under his breath to himself, the smile growing a bit, before he led me down into a cave.

"This is where you live?" I turned to Marko.

"Yeah, we love it here."

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla eighty-five years ago. They built it on the fault though, so when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place slid right in. Now, it's our's."

I looked around, "I like it," I very nearly whispered. The boys all grinned.

"Are you hungry, Mischief?" David asked

"A little-"

"Marco, food."

"You got it boss," Marco left and came back unusually fast with chinese food.

"You like chinese?" David looked over at me.

"I love it," I smiled at him.

"Here you go," he handed me a carton of rice, and I dug in, switching off with Marco for noodles every now and again.

"Do you like to party, Mischief?"

**Sam Emerson's Point of View. 10:00pm**

She wasn't home yet. I shouldn't have let her go off with that guy. Who know's what they could do to her?

"Ten o'clock lights out."

"In a minute, mom."

"Sam,"she warned.

"Okay fine. Can you close the closet door?"

"Yeah, sure. You know, I could never sleep with the closet door open either. I think one of the main reasons your father and I got divorced is because he didn't believe in the closet monster."  
_No, he believe in the having-sex-with-his-secretary monster._

Evil laughter came from behind my mom and I smirked. I thought it was Mischief.

"Dad!" My mom called out. _Damnit._

"Brought you somethin' to dress up your room with, Sam. How do you like that?" He held out one of his dead animals. I cringed.

"Thanks grandpa."

After they left me alone, I stared at that disgusting thing.

"You're history buddy." I threw it in my closet, slammed the door, shut off the lights and crawled into bed. _Where is Mischief?_

At about midnight, I looked over towards Mischief's bed. Nothing. I walked into Mike's room where he lay sleeping.

"Mike," I prodded him.

"What?"

"Do you know if Mischief's home yet?"

"No. Did you check her room?"

"Yes."  
"Where was she last?" He sat up.

"She went off with some guy she met."

"Is she an idio-"

"Shh!" I cut him off.

The front door had opened, and it creaked shut slowly before clicking closed. Two feet, which I guessed were barefoot padded up the stairs, before I heard my door open and close. Mischief ran in.

"Where's Sam? Did he get home alright? I knew I shouldn't have let him walk alone!"

"You two, are honestly retarded," Mike announced, kicking us out of his room.

"You're okay!" We cried out, hugging one another.

"You're wasted!" I announced after smelling her.

She giggled, "Duh."

I rolled my eyes, she was never going to change.


	3. Three

_Disclaimer: Do not own, blah blah blah._

I woke up in the morning and the light burned my eyes.

"Eughh," I moaned, rolling over and ontop of someone.

_On top of someone?_ I looked. I had fallen asleep in Sam's bed. I got up and stretched before locking myself in the bathroom and taking a bath. I brushed my teeth and dried off before changing into pajamas and going downstairs. I looked at the clock. It was two.

The phone rang and I groaned before grabbing it, "Hello?"

"Mischief, honey is Micheal up?"

"I don't think so, mom."

"Can you ask him to watch Sam tonight? I have a date and your grandfather's going out."

"I'll watch him mom, don't worry, I'm sure Mike would go all teen angst about it if he had to watch Sam, he's such a baby."

"I wish you could love Mike the way you loved Sam, honey."

"I try, I try."

"Well thankyou honey, I'll see you later tonight."

"Alright, mom. Love you, bye."

I hung up, "Sam you're mine tonight!"

"What?"

"Mom's got a date," I wriggled my eyebrows up and down, before popping some asprin into my mouth.

"Oh man," Sam rolled his eyes.

"So go get dressed, we'll do some daylight shopping and nighttime partying," I grinned.

"Alright, you're the boss," he bounded upstairs as Mike trudged down.

"I want to meet her," I looked up at him.

"Meet who?"

"The girl."

"Jesus Mischief, mind your own business."

"Mike, why don't we get along?" I asked after a long silence.

"Because we're too close in age."

"No, that's not it. Mike, you hate me."

"I do not hate you, Mischief."

"I would hope you don't. I just told mom, I'd watch Sam tonight seeing as how grandpa has a date, as does motherdearest. She wanted you to watch him."

"Thanks. Where are you taking him?"

"We're going into town as soon as we get dressed, and then we're going to come back at around seven or eight-ish to just lounge around."

"I'll try to have Star here at seven-thirty so you can meet her before we go out."

"Star?" I smiled, "I like her already."

"Yeah, yeah, now go upstairs and get ready so that Sammy doesn't have to wait years."

I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs. I pulled out a pair of skinny-jeans, which were a light blue, and put them on. I pulled on a tight, bright yellow Beastie Boys t-shirt, and white and yellow sneakers. I let my hair air-dry and it curled up. I put on eyeliner and lipstick before running downstairs. I was ready before Sam. What a shocker.

"Where's Sam?" Mike asked looking at me.

"Probably getting ready for his lovers at the comic book store."

"Edgar and Allen are not my lovers," he declared as he came down the stairs, "Let's go."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Mike."

"Bye you guys, have fun."

"Oh, we will!"

As we left the house I knew immediately where we were going. The comic book store. The advil had not kicked in yet so I was wincing at the light. We went in the store and I adjusted to the dimness of the shop compared to the outside sun.

"Is she okay?"

"What if she's one of them!?"

"She's hungover," Sam rolled his eyes, "Like always."

"Shut up, Sammy," I grumbled, rubbing my temples, before leaning against a wall. I noticed a girl outside.

"Sam, I'll be back," I went outside and looked at her. She looked like Mike's girlfriend. "Excuse me, are you Star?"

"Um, yes, who are you?"  
"Are you dating Micheal Emerson?" I added to make sure.

"Yes, why?"

I grinned at her. She had curly brown hair and she was wearing a very gypsy like skirt, which I loved. "I'm his sister, Mischief."

"Oh, hi!" She smiled at me.

"I love your skirt," I blurted out.

"Thankyou. Where's Mike?"

"He's at home. Expecting you at about seven I believe."

"Oh yeah, he called my house before I left. Um, are you here by yourself?"

"I'm with my brother, he's in the comic store. You want to shop with us and then we can all go back to my house together so you can meet Mike?"

"Sure, that's be great!"

For the rest of the sunny day, we dragged Sam into shops that he hated, and complained about. We were walking down the boardwalk after sunset. It wasn't seven yet, so we still had time.

"I think I'm going to get my bellybutton pierced," I said, staring at the booth nearby.

"Mom's going to kill you if she sees anymore holes in your body," Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, whatever," I picked some passerby's pocket quite easily and paid for the piercing and labor. Four and a half minutes later, I had a freshly pierced bellybutton and a new shirt that fell just above it on to show it off.

"Nice new piercing," a sly voice spoke from behind me. I saw Star and Sam jump.

"Heya Marko," I spun around with a smile on my face.

"Hey Mischief, what's shakin'?"

"Oh, I'm watching my little brother."  
"Can you hang out tonight?"

"Well my mom, brother and grandpa all have dates, so I have to watch the little one here."

"How late will they all be out?"

"Well I'm sure my mom will be home by midnight."

"I'll come get you at one, then."

"Okay," I smiled as he walked off.

"It's seven by the way," he grinned over his shoulder.

I chuckled and pushed Sam along, in the direction of home.

"Those guys know where we live?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they brought me home last night."

"You're going out past curfew."

"So?"

He rolled his eyes as we entered the house, "You're going to get caught, and you're going to get grounded, and whenever I need to be watched, you're going to be stuck with me."  
"Ah, but you're forgeting, I don't mind being stuck with you."


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.**

After delivering Star to a shocked Micheal, _"Where did you find her?"_, Sam and I sat on the couch reading the tv guide outloud.

If we had been back in Phoenix, I would be out drinking right now. That, or I'd be in the same position I was in, only watching a horror movie with lots of blood and gore. I made a mental note to myself to start saving money from people's pockets that I'd picked. We needed a tv.

"We need a tv!" Sam groaned.

"Tell me about it."

"You think if mom bones that Max guy, he'll give her a tv?"  
"Ew, Sammy, that's nasty. I don't want to hear about that."

"But do you think?"

"Yeah probably."

"Sweet."  
"Let's just ask dad for one. He loves us, I'm sure he would."

Sam snorted, "Dad, you left mom with nothing, at least give us a tv."

"Sam, it'd be perfect. Dad could buy the tv, then if me and Mike get jobs, we could pay the cable bill. You could get a job, I mean we're the ones that watch tv the most."

"I could work at that comic store. They offered me already."

"I'll talk to mom about me working with her at the video store."

"Call dad, Mischief."

I for once listened to one of my brother and I's ideas, and called up my father. His secretary-girlfriend answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Joshua Emerson there?"

"Yes, hold on."

"Hello?"  
"Hi daddy."

"Pumpkin! Oh Mischief, how are you?"

"Miserable, daddy. There's no tv and Sam and I are bored to death."

"Aw, sweetheart. You want me to send you a tv, don't you?" He asked slyly. He always knew.

"Mhm," I said in a pouty tone.

"Well, if it will save you and your brother from dying, then I will. Who's paying for the cable?"

"Sam and I are getting jobs; we watch it the most."

"Okay, honey, it should be out there by the end of the week, I love you."

"I love you, too daddy."

I got off the phone and grinned over at Sam. He raised an eyebrow and I nodded. We squealed and jumped around as our mother came in the door.

"My, my, my, what is this?"

"We're getting a tv! We're getting a tv!" Sam and I shrieked out, dancing around.

"What?"

"Well, Miss called up dad-"

"-and asked if he'd send us a tv-"

"-and we're going to get jobs-"

"-so we can pay the cable bill-"

"-because we're the ones that watch it the most."

"We're getting a tv!" I shrieked.

"Your father is giving you a tv?"

"Are you mad mommy?" I looked at her.

"No, I'm not. Where are you putting it?"

"In here," I motioned about, so she could see we were putting it in the living room area, "Can you ask Max if he can spare me a job?"

"Oh, alright. Oh my, it's ten o'clock! Where's Micheal?"

"Out with Star," I sang out as Sam and I skipped upstairs. Her exclamation of it being ten was our cue to head upstairs and go to bed.

At ten-thirty I fell asleep, and I woke up at one to a whispering of my name. I lifted my head up.

"Sam?" Nothing.

What the Hell was that whispering, and where was it coming from? I threw the covers off of me and shivered at the night air. The whispering came again. I spun around to a screeching noise. Outside of my window was Marko. I had completely forgotten.

I opened the window, "Come in, hurry."

"Way to forget about us, Mischief. I've been standing out there for ages."

"I'm sorry, alright? Come in for a second."

He crawled in through the window and I closed it, rubbing my arms with my hands. It was freezing out.

"Just let me change," I yawned. I brought a pair of jeans and a tanktop into the bathroom. I changed quickly, fixed my hair, and went into my room. Marko was laying on my bed. I rolled my eyes and pulled on a hoodie and some shoes.

I yawned again, "Come on, let's go."

He jumped out of the window and I followed after him. Too bad I was half asleep, or I would have realised that there was noway for him to be at our window without a ladder.

He caught me and we hopped onto his motorcycle. I yawned, cuddling into him in hopes of falling asleep.When we got to the cave he rolled his eyes and carried me in bridal style.

"What's with her?"

"She's tired."

"Mischief, wake up." I opened one eye at David's voice, stretched and sat up.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so tired?" Paul asked.

"Maybe because I went to bed at five am yesterday, got up at noon, went to bed at ten-thirty and I'm up at one-thirty?"

"Oh, that would do it."

"Are you guys ever tired?"

"Yeah, during the day."  
"Sleep all day, party all night!" Marko and Paul sang out. David rolled his eyes at their immaturity, and I smiled.

"Where's Dwayne?"

"Dwayne had a date," Marko said smoothely, "He may not be in until morning."

"Ooh," I sang out with a smile, "What a beast."

The boys chuckled as Marko and Paul put their arms around me grinning.

"Here, Mischief, try some wine," David passed me the most beautifully decorated wine bottle I'd ever laid my eyes on.

I raised an eyebrow at the boys as they howled and whistled, when the liquid slid down my throat. It didn't taste like wine to me, if anything it tasted like blood. I shrugged it off and kept drinking, before passing the bottle off to David. I licked my teeth and smiled up at the boys.

"You're one of us now, kid."


	5. Five

_Disclaimer: Do not own, blah blah blah._

I woke up sometime in the early afternoon. I rolled over, expecting to fall out of bed, but I didn't. I opened an eye. I was still in the cave. I was on the bed that was placed somewhat off in the corner with fabric draped around it. I crawled out, grumbling. I left the cave and hissed as the light hit my eyes. What the Hell was with the Santa Carla sun?

I walked into town but that was as far as I could go. I ducked into the comic book store.

"Hello, Mischief," Edgar greeted me.

"Where's Sam?"

"He's in back with Allen. You don't look so good."

"Gee, thanks," I hissed out. "Sam!"

"Mischief? Jesus, you're lucky mom went into work early."

I shrugged, "Did she talk to Max yet?"

"No, she said to stop by there. Where were you last night? With those guys again? I don't like you with them, Mischief."

"I'm the older sibling, Sam, I'll do what I please," I snapped at him.

He looked taken aback. I'd never snapped at him. After waiting a moment or so to see if I'd take it back, which I didn't, he responded.

"Aren't you overheating in that hoodie?"

"I'm freezing. I'd better get over to the video store. Bye, Sammy." I walked out and down the two blocks to the store.

"Hey momma."

"Mischief, honey, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine, momma, " I mummbled, making me sound as if I were about seven,"Is he going to let me work here?"

"Yes, he said you could work here."

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow-"

"Hello, you must be Mischief!" The man, I'm assuming to be Max, declared.

"That I am," I looked over at him. He looked me up and down and smiled, as if he knew something I didn't.

"You'll be starting tonight."

"But you said she'd start tomorrow afternoon," my mother spoke up.

"I think I'd much prefer Mischief working the nightshift, if you don't mind Lucy." He smiled at her.

"Well, I suppose."

"Okay, Mischief, you can come in at seven. We close at ten, so I suppose you'll be here with Amber until ten-thirty."

"Okay," I yawned, "Can I go now?"

"Yes, you may."

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Mom, I'm fine," I grumbled, pushing her hand away from my forehead. I left the store and went home to where Mike and Star were sitting on the couch talking.

"Hello, sunshine," Mike said sarcastically.

"Go to Hell," I mummbled, storming up the stairs.

"Well I know somebody that went out after curfew and didn't step into this house until now," my grandpa chuckled from inside his room. My eyes widened. "Does my mother-"

"No, she doesn't. And I'm not telling her. What you do is your business. But you'd better sort your life out."

"Alright grandpa." _Yeah, I'll start stuffing dead things while I'm at it, too._

I crawled into bed, not even bothering to take my shoes off, and fell asleep. I woke up at six-thirty and yawned. I smiled as the sun didn't burn my eyes when I woke up, seeing as how it was setting.

I took a quick bath, only five minutes, just to wash the scent of the cave off of me, before drying myself off and changing into a pair of jeans, sneakers, and my most respectable long sleeve button down shirt. I messed up my hair before grabbing a cupcake, one of Sam and I's concoctions that we'd made the night prior, and headed out the door.

My mother was still in when I got there at seven on the dot.

"Hey mom," I beamed.

"Oh, honey you look much better!" She smiled, "I'll see you later," we kissed one another on the cheek and I took my post behind the counter next to the girl that I was guessing was Amber.

"Hi, are you Amber?"

"Yeah, you're Mischief right? Wicked name."

"Thanks. How long you been working here?"

"Not long, everyone that works here ends up on the missing fliers, it's a cursed job. Only place that'll hire me though so I have to deal with it."

I shrugged, as familiar faces shuffled in. The boys. I bit back a grin. "They're so cute," Amber sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," I shrugged her off.

"Heyy, look at our sexy cashier boys," Marko joked with Paul and David while Dwayne stared over at Amber.

"You know them?" Amber whispered.

"Of course," I grinned.

"So, I have some late fees I haven't paid, how are you going to go about punishing me," Paul giggled as I smacked him upside the head.

"Now now, hitting customers? That's no good on the first day," David play-scolded me. I smiled, looking down as I shrugged.

There was something about David that was different than the other boys. I'd noticed that on the first night. The others were jokers, and David was more mature. Something about him scared me, but made me want to know more about him. I don't know, the feeling I got off of David was hard to explain.

"What are you doing in here?" Max asked the boys, glaring at them.

"Visiting our newest addition, of course," David smiled up at him.

I saw a glint of laughter in Max's eyes as he spoke, "I told you not to come in here."

"Sorry, our bad," David hissed, "We'll see you on your break."

And with that, they were gone.

"Kids nowadays," Max shook his head.

"Um, Max, why aren't they allowed in here?"

"Well, everytime they come in here, some of my staff seems to end up..missing."


	6. Six

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys_

_A/N: I apologize for the shortness, but at least it's an update._

On my break I went out into the alleyway, where David was. I don't know how I knew he was there, but I knew he was. I started feeling dizzy and nauseous. I almost fell over when I got to David. He had reached out and grabbed me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, and then shook my head no. My stomach felt like it was digesting itself. I was so hungry, but so nauseous. I opened my mouth to speak, and closed it again. I closed my eyes as well.

"I'm going to go talk to Max," he told me, "Stay right here," he sat me on the ground against the wall, and went into the video store. I sat there, half asleep waiting for him. What was happening to me?

A voice I'd never heard before penetrated my ears, "Hey baby, let's have some fun." Oh, how I just _loved_ Santa Carla.

As the owner of the voice stepped forward, a scent filled my nostrils, and my eyes snapped open. He was bleeding on his arm. I pointed this out, and he shrugged it off. Apparently someone had just tried to mug him, before he told them he had no money however, they had cut them. My stomach growled. I was so very hungry, and his blood was making me hungrier. What. The. Hell?

He approached me, and I let him. I didn't care if David walked back and caught me in what I was about to do. I was very hungry, and I mean, he was meat technically. Right? Oh, God, what's happening to me? Why am I thinking like this?

_Bite him,_ a voice spoke in my head. It sounded very similar to David's. _Bite him. Go on, you know you want to. Just bite him, Mischief. Bite him and get this over with. If you don't bite him now, you'll get weaker._

I almost groaned, as I felt my face contort painfully, with the reason unknown to me. I set my teeth on his neck, ready to pierce his skin. I gasped, as I fainted before anything else happened.

**Emerson House. 10:53pm. No point of view.**

Sam sat in his room, reading his comic. He looked up at the clock, and sighed. She was probably out partying again. He fell asleep quickly, and when he woke up the next morning, it was eight in the morning. He looked over at his sister's bed across the room. It was still made, and unslept in. Unless she had come in last night and had to get up early for work, which Sam highly doubted, she had not come home last night. He was worried about her. Because of those guys she hung out with.

He got out of bed and walked up to Mike, "Have you seen Mischief?" Mike shook his head. He was obviously worried, too. Sam bit his lip, and went over to the video store. He went inside to see if she was working. She wasn't, but his mother was.

"Sam, hi!" She exclaimed with a smile, "I'm going out to dinner with Max again tonight. I'm sort of upset with him last night. He said he think's he might have to fire Missy sometime soon. After one day! Surely she couldn't have done something wrong already?"

Sam groaned inwardly. He had the feeling that she had done something _very_ wrong.

**The Cave. Sunset.**

Waking up inside the cave was something that Mischief hadn't gotten completely used to yet. She yawned and stretched her arms. She was laying in the bed in the open part of the cave. She had no idea where the boys slept. Marko greeted her cheerfully.

She groaned, "Shut up I have a headache."

"You have to eat," Dwayne pointed out, "Soon."

"I'm starving. Can we go eat now?"

"David?" Dwayene turned to his leader. David nodded, and had one of his all knowing smirks on his face. She had to feed, and quickly.


	7. NOTE

Hellooooo! I apologize for my absence, but I give you my word that the next chapter will be out tonight! Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing!


	8. Seven

**Author's Note: I apologize I didn't get it out last night, I had an essay to write for class today, so that came first (unfortunately) and I didn't feel well. But here you go! Enjoy!  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, the plot line, 'nor any of the characters save for my own._

"_What is this?_" Mischief looked around confused; they were on the beach where a group of surfers were sitting around a fire they had started in a garbage can. "I thought we were going to eat," she looked up at David. It was her instinct to look up at him, she didn't know why.  
"We are," he grinned over at her. His face then began to contort and it grew dark as his teeth began to shift into fangs. Mischief's eyes widened and she stared at the other boys. They too had new, dark and twisted faces, along with fangs. They also all shared the same look: **hunger**.  
As she opened her mouth to scream, they were gone. They had left her there behind the tree. Another scream replaced the one that she had lost. She peered out from behind a tree. They were killing and _eating_ the surfers. The screams died down and only one girl in the surfers' group remained. The boys called for Mischief to come out, and when she didn't listen, Dwayne "escorted" her out.  
The last girl lay on the ground. Her leg was at an odd angle. _Broken,_ Mischief noted to herself. She seemed too frightened to move. David leaned above the girl and stabbed her in the throat swiftly before shoving Mischief down to her knees. She rest right above the girl's neck.

"Hurry up;" David commanded her, "she doesn't have long."  
The music from the discarded boom box was the only noise Mischief could hear. Along with the beating of her heart. No, not her heart, she realized…the girl's heart. She could _hear_ the blood coursing through the girl's veins and rushing out of the cut to pool around it. She could _smell_ the blood as it flowed out and she could smell the sweat forming on the girl's forehead. She could feel the fear, the sheer panic that the girl was feeling and she could confirm it in the girl's eyes.  
She then felt her face contort and wondered for a brief moment if she looked like the boys. Her thought was released by a sharp pain from her teeth transforming and poking into her bottom lip. She felt her senses become even stronger as she leaned down to the girl. She closed her eyes and let her teeth sink into the flesh near the wound on her neck.

_How could this happen?_ David glared at the wall of the cave. She'd shown so much potential.  
"What do we do with her?" Paul entered the empty cavern that David occupied. "Do you want us to bring her home?"  
"Yeah," David spoke up, but he didn't look up. Paul nodded in response and although David was not looking, he knew.

_Mischief's teeth sank into the flesh near the wound on the girl's neck, and no later than that, did she faint. David growled and shoved her with his foot so that she rolled off of the girl. He then made a motion with his hands and Dwayne snapped the girl's neck. They walked away.  
"It makes me sick," David had muttered.  
"Yeah," Marko nodded, "What a waste of food."_

The next morning Mischief lay in bed with a splitting headache. She groaned, her mind replaying everything. She sat straight up in bed once everything had come back to her and groaned once more, touching her cold hand to her forehead. She then climbed out of the bed, thankful that she had closed the blinds in her room. She thought for a moment. Had she done that? Or had whoever had brought her home done that? Shrugging it off, she made her way towards the mirror. She gasped as she noticed she was transparent.  
She could see in the slight reflection that she had gotten even paler, she looked sick and worn down. And she noticed that her teeth showed no signs of what they felt like last night. She groaned once more, sinking down to sit on the ground as she spoke, "My life as a teenage _fucking_ vampire."


	9. Eight

**Author's Note: The last chapter wasn't that long, so here you go again… Also, Mischief hasn't realized that she isn't a **_**full**_** vampire yet, so she's going to be thinking a lot in this chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, the plot line, 'nor any of the characters save for my own._

_I cannot believe this,_ she thought as she continued to sit on the floor of her room. She hadn't left in what felt like days but had really only been mere hours. She sighed, pulling on her hair as more tears flowed from her eyes and dropped onto the ground. _Why me?_ She asked herself over and over again. That had been the key question word of the day in her mind. _Why me? Why did I even hang out with them? Why did I even drink that shit?_ She blamed only herself for this.  
She heard someone pounding up the steps and she looked up at the doorway as the door creaked open.  
"Mischief!" Sam exclaimed, "I was so worried about you! You were gone and you never came back and I thought those guys had killed you! Or, or, I don't know!"  
As her younger brother…her _best friend_, rambled on about how he had worried about her, a new flood of emotions ran through her. What would her family say? _Would they outcast her? Or would they kill her? _Her eyes scanned Sammy's face. She'd see him grow up, but she'd also have to see him die. She'd have to live and watch her family grow old and then she'd lose them all. And then what? She'd have no one.  
_You'd have us,_ a voice rang in her head, "_and we're your family now._ She could place it as David's and she held back the urge to scream and to kick things. He had done this to her and it was his entire fault. _Why? What had she ever done to him to make him do this to her?  
_"Miss?" Sam's voice broke her of her thoughts, "What's wrong? Have you been crying? Did they do something to you?" When she didn't answer, he ran and got Michael. The two stared down at her as she sat on the floor, still silent.  
Michael sat next to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, "Mischief?" he looked into her eyes, begging her to say something. She could feel the awkward tension between herself and her elder brother. They used to be close up until a certain age. When Mike got interested in girls, she remembered. She wanted so badly to curl up into her brother's arms, to cry and to tell him everything… to tell them _both_ everything. But she couldn't. Not yet. She had to figure out what could be done about this situation.  
"I," she tried to speak; "I'm fine. I just… I was walking and I tripped and hit my head on the dresser. And it hurt sooo bad."  
Mike laughed, ruffling his sister's hair, "Such a klutz." Sammy smiled, as his siblings stood up.  
_Had they all really grown that far apart that they had believed that? They couldn't even tell she was lying…unless she had adapted some of David's charm. He could make anyone believe anything…_

She ate breakfast with her brothers after she had taken a bath. She had read something about vampires and running water being a bad idea, so she figured that if she took a bath in still water, she should be alright. She was still starving after she had the pancakes Sam had made them. He was not only the natural comedian in the family, but the natural cook. And her stomach burned and bubbled with hunger. She fought a wave of nausea wash through her as she realized, her body craved human blood. She wondered why she could still go outside in the sun and see her own reflection partially. Shouldn't she be invisible? She didn't have a shadow. And shouldn't she burst aflame or crumble to ash or something when she went into the sun? What was going on; had all of those vampire movies lied to her?  
"I'm going to go to the comic book store. You want to go, Mischief?"  
She nodded, "Yeah, I guess so, Sam."

She followed her brother into town sluggishly. She had her hooded sweatshirt on, with the hood up and the drawstring tied tight. Her hands were tucked into her tight jean pockets and the small heels of her knee high boots clicked on the ground. Her sunglasses shielded her somewhat from the sun. Although it wasn't as bad as usual, the clouds were out today. _Good_, she thought, _if the sun was out, I'd get one wicked sun burn…_  
Sam had become really good friends with the two comic goons, Edgar and Allan. And Mischief was happy for him, even if they were two vampire hunting crazed teenagers that had absolutely no social life outside of each other and they wrote instruction manuals for how to kill vampires. For how to kill vampires…like _her.  
_"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Sam grinned at the two brothers. They nodded in response and Mischief nodded back at them when they looked in her direction. She then had an idea of how to figure out exactly what was going on with her.  
"Hey, you got any of those vampire comics? I thought I saw one last night, I want to be prepared."  
They bombarded her with questions for about twenty minutes. What did it look like, what did it _smell_ like, where she had seen it, etc. She had finally shut them up by screaming loudly and asking again for the comic. As the boys went around the shop organizing comics, Mischief sat in a chair by the counter and read.

_Humans can be turned into vampires in either two ways. They can either be bitten by a vampire and not fully drained of their blood before drinking the vampire's blood or they can just drink the vampire's blood unknowingly. _Mischief groaned, that's how the boys had gotten her. She wondered briefly whose blood she had drunk. David's? Probably. She continued reading. _However, the transformation is not complete yet. At this stage, the vampire is only a "half" vampire. They are still half human. The transformation into a full blood sucker is only after their first kill. After that, there is no saving them. The only way to save them then, is to stake them through the heart, cut off their head, and stuff their mouth with garlic. _Mischief gulped. _However, if the head vampire is killed before they transform, they will go back to being human. Killing the head vampire after they transform results in nothing except a lot of angry blood suckers._

"How do you like it so far?" Edgar popped up next to her. She screamed and stood up, her hand over her heart. "Don't do that!" she hissed out. He chuckled.  
"Hey Edgar?" he looked over at her. "Can I keep this?"  
"Go for it, doll face."  
She squinted, "Thanks. Sam, I'm going to head home. You staying here?" He nodded and she kissed the top of his forehead and left.  
When she got home she lay in bed and groaned, "I never should have gotten into this mess."


	10. Nine

**Author's Note: Sorry for however long it's been since I've updated this. I have ADD when it comes to my stories. I get obsessed, update a lot and forget about it when I begin a new idea. I'm trying to get better I SWEAR! So, thank you to everyone who has patiently waited for this and reviewed. You're the best! ALSOOO, I'm sorry to everyone that has reviewed/asked something and I haven't responded to you. I used to be really bad at the whole keeping up on reviews and answering thing, but I've made it a rule to respond and interact with you guys because you're my readers and I LOVEEE you all. So don't be afraid to leave me long reviews (wink, wink) because I will gladly respond to you! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys and sadly I do not own Kiefer Sutherland…_

* * *

"You're really making this a lot harder on yourself than you have to, Mischief," the smooth voice flowed into her room.

"Go away, David," she moaned from under her pillow, "Please."

"Look, Miss, we're just trying to help you, you know," he paused, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, yeah, whatever. Why not? I already drank your blood, come right on in," she cried out sarcastically, "What's next? You want some of my blood, buddy? Swell idea."

David was chuckling now, "No, I don't want your blood. But, you should want _someone's _blood, angel."

"Ha, angel. Yeah. Okay. And I'm not drinking blood," she finally pulled her face out from it's place under her pillow. "That's disgusting, it's wrong, it's not natural-"

"It is for you now, Mischief," he sat on the edge of her bed, his hand resting on her side, "If you don't feed, you're going to get weaker and weaker until eventually you either attack someone you don't want to, like your family, or you just die."

"So you're basically here to tell me that I have to be like you or die?"

"Mhm, that's the general idea," he smirked. "I also came to bring you nourishment."

"What is there a small child or animal outside for me?" she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she sat up and crossed her legs underneath herself so she could turn and face him.

He chuckled, "No, that might happen sooner or later, though." He held up a clear plastic water bottle. The liquid inside was sloshing around enough to show Mischief that it was thick and it was also dark red.

"Gross," she muttered, "You could have at least gotten a container that wasn't see through. That might have made this a lot easier."

"You're going to drink it?" his mouth formed a small 'O' as his eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" she glanced at him warily.

"No, especially not if you keep fainting. I guess we just have to work you up to the idea. You're in too weak of a state to actually feed and the shock of it all has been very hard on your mind and body," he explained, looking into her eyes. She frowned a bit, wondering if he could read her mind as she'd just been asking herself why she kept fainting. "And that's probably why you keep fainting," he finished.

She nodded and unscrewed the cap. As the scent filled her nostrils, almost immediately, she gasped and closed her eyes, her face looking as if she was in ecstasy. She nearly _moaned_ at the smell of the blood in the bottle and when she opened her eyes up David could see the hunger in her eyes as well as a bit of lust.

Mischief seemed a bit lost in her own world, so David took the bottle from her hand and held it to her lips, tilting it a bit. Her lips parted slightly, allowing the liquid in and as she swallowed, he moved the bottle away a bit, just in case.

She had her eyes fully closed now and she was smiling softly to herself. David brought the bottle back up to her lips and repeated the process until the bottle was empty.

"Better?" he asked the brunette. She nodded eagerly, "I got it off of my dinner, before he died," he explained, "So it's almost as good as the real thing. I came right here. Nothing beats fresh blood though…"

She nodded, "Tomorrow night?" she asked weakly, "Will I last until tomorrow night?"

"You should now," David nodded, "Why?"

"Because I think I'll try again tomorrow," she admitted.

"That's my girl," he grinned. He leaned towards her, moving one hand to the side of her face as his other hand made it's way slowly towards her with his thumb outstretched to wipe a stray droplet of blood off of her chin. At the touch of his one hand cupping her face, her eyes closed again and her breathing slowed down. David smirked a bit, dropping his free hand to her waist as he moved in and licked the drop off of her chin, going up towards her mouth.

Mischief let out a soft cry, parting her lips. David took this opportunity to move his tongue into her mouth. They kissed slowly, almost lovingly it seemed to Mischief. She sighed lightly, slowly falling backwards onto her bed and bringing David with her.

He moved his hands to her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She moaned softly. Her mom was out with Max, but Sammy was still downstairs playing a board game with Grandpa and Mike, She couldn't risk either of her brothers, yet alone her grandfather, walking upstairs to investigate a noise.

David pulled away after a few moments, "You're not strong enough to do this," he panted lightly. "You're too weak for-"

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes and made to grab him and pull him back down. He backed off a bit, shaking his head, "I'm serious. If you think you being a fainting vampire is bad, imagine a fainting vampire with almost no energy."

She growled, "Tomorrow?"

He smirked, giving her a final peck on the lips before getting up and moving to the window. "Tomorrow," he repeated, taking his leave. It was good timing too because no later than he had left, Sammy ran in shouting, "Please come play with me! Mike and Grandpa keep teaming up!"

Mischief chuckled, sitting up in bed. She could wait until tomorrow. For now, she would play monopoly.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know it's really short, but I just needed a filler and some kissing. I also wanted to get it up so that you guys would be happy that I haven't forgotten it!_


End file.
